


How Much I Need You, It's so Hard to Hide

by Crazy_dreamer95



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Stepril deserved more time, The missing scene from the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_dreamer95/pseuds/Crazy_dreamer95
Summary: “Is that you saying yes?” Sterling asked “because consent is so important and if it’s not a loud and enthusiastic yes, then it’s a no.”“Yes, this is me saying yes” April confirmed, nodding enthusiastically. “Where do we go from here?”“Oh, I’m not sure exactly I hadn’t thought that bit out to be honest.”“You’re the one who watched the porn though.”---The continuation of the car make-out that nobody asked for.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	How Much I Need You, It's so Hard to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad about the cancellation. Stepril deserved more than what they got. Turns out it's difficult to write anything but dialogue on night shift, so sorry about that. Stay safe everybody.

April pulled away from Sterling for a moment, eyes locking and the words coming out of her mouth before she could even stop them.

“I have this intense urge to...” April bounced on her leg, grinning with eyes full of lust “ravage you.”

Sterling was still, somehow, caught off guard despite being well aware of April’s straight forward to the point communication. How could she be caught off guard when she was literally making out in the most un-Godly way with April Stevens?

“Sorry, that was…” April rushed out, sitting back and moving herself an inch away from Sterling. It wasn’t much, but she instantly missed the warmth and desire that having Sterling so close brought. “That was too much”.

Except it wasn’t. Oh wow it really wasn’t too much because Sterling wanted to be ravaged. Sterling wanted to have April on top of her doing whatever she wanted. She desperately wanted to feel her skin, kiss her breasts while April fingered her and pushed her over the edge.

(Sterling did her research, she knew how two women had sex together. It was a very interesting study session that’s for sure).

“No” Sterling rushed out her assurance, smiling and placing her hands on April’s hips“…you could do that.”

For the billionth time Sterling was nervous. She felt her heart beating against her rib cage and her breath quickening at the idea of what was to come. 

But April smiled and leant forward, reconnecting their lips like they had been doing this for years. Her hands inched their way up Sterling’s thighs, the material of her pants burning beneath her touch.

All too soon April pulled away again.

“But then we’d have nowhere to go” she said almost wistfully, a grin breaking across her face as she runs with this newfound confidence.

When they met again, something felt different. Good different Sterling thought. Definitely good because April was opening her mouth wider and gripping Sterling’s shoulders, pulling her closer and closer.

This felt right. Kissing April felt so right. Sterling was driven by pure desire and passion as she eased April down. Yes, Sterling definitely wanted to be ravaged and she needed for April to know that. She needed for her to understand that Sterling wanted this just as much as, if not more than April did. Despite the fact that she most definitely was shaking with the effort of holding in her own desire, Sterling was gentle because wow. She was making out with April in the backseat of her car.

Right, they’re in a car!

Sterling shuffled and brought April with her, arm wrapping around her back and cupping the back of her head gently. The backseat was short, but Sterling was tall and had definitely crowded April into the corner. There was no way Sterling was going to have April knocked out in the backseat of her car. Without missing a beat April shifted her body down, making herself comfortable beneath the weight of Sterling.

This was all so new and all so fantastic.

Less than a week ago April had never been kissed. Had never felt the burning desire raging through her body calling for more, more, more.

For once in her life, April was struggling to hold back the passion burning inside her chest. She bundled Sterling’s shirt into her hands in an effort to ground herself and sate some desire, pulling it from where it was tucked into her pants in the process.

Sterling pulled away, smiling when April’s lips followed hers. “We can do anything April” she said, lacing her fingers into April’s ponytail, working to pull it loose. Before April can formulate a response Sterling’s lips are on her neck, kissing and nipping ever so dangerously.

“I don’t know – I’ve never done…”

Sterling could sense the nervousness creeping in to April’s tone. They’ve known each other for a long time after all, just because they weren’t friends for most of that time, didn’t mean that they couldn’t read each other.

“We don’t have to do anything” Sterling assured her with a smile, leaning down to place a soft kiss against her cheek. “Kissing you and being able to hold you is just…wow.”

“So eloquent.” April quipped, running her hands up and down Sterling’s rib cage, wanting to feel more of her. She had to agree, being able to kiss and hold her was definitely a wow moment.

“It’s hard to be eloquent when I am kissing you.”

“And you want to do more than just kiss me?” April asked, tongue poking out to lick her lips. “Because I want to do more than just kiss you, but I’m not sure how.”

“To be honest I’m not entirely sure either” Sterling admitted “like I watched some lesbian porn the other day, but yeah.”

“Maybe we could just see how things go because I do not want to stop.”

Sterling nodded before pressing her lips to Aprils, moaning when she feels April run her tongue along her lips. Kissing April was quickly becoming one of Sterling’s favourite things. She was getting used to the way April held her and kissed her frantically. She was getting used to the way her heart skipped a beat and her brain turned to jelly every time April even looked at her.

April pushed on Sterling’s shoulders, “let’s switch.”

Having been a newfound member of the ‘Do Everything April Says’ club, Sterling nodded eagerly as they fumbled to change positions without knocking each other out in the process.

When Sterling had settled into a semi propped up position on the backseat, she held April’s waist and pulled her to straddle her hips. Channeling some knowledge from one of the more decent pornos she had watched the previous night, Sterling tensed her thigh and urged April to rock her hips.

April jerked at the movement blushed when she honest to God let out the most filthy moan known to man kind. 

The hands on April’s hips were firm, encouraging and guiding her movements. She could feel her heart rate increase and the tension inside her grow beyond anything she had dared to let herself feel. April was no prude, but she had never allowed herself the opportunity to indulge, had never wanted to risk getting caught. But now with Sterling kissing her and pushing her thigh between her legs, she felt as though her body might just explode.

She needed more though.

“Sterl” she breathed out, not ceasing her hip movements. She pulled back from Sterling’s lips and looked down at her flushed face and blown pupils. If her breathing was anything to go by, April knew that Sterling was just as desperate as she was.

“What would you like me to do?” Sterling asked, hands flexing on April’s hips which had stopped moving.

April leant into Sterling and rested her forehead on her shoulder, catching her breath while trying to find the words to say.

“I want more” is all she could manage, her brain a puddle of hormones and previously forbidden desires. She felt Sterling nod as she moved her hands onto April’s thighs, sitting on the skin left exposed by her skirt pushing up. “I don’t want to have sex though.” April sat up from her position and placed her hands on Sterling’s shoulders to maintain her balance. “I am not losing my virginity to you in the backseat of your car. Assuming you even wanted to do that.”

Sterling nodded and gave April a small smile. “If you ever did want to do that, with um, with me” she stammered out “it wouldn’t be in the backseat of my car.”

April nodded in agreement and murmured a quiet “good” before leaning back in to place gentle kisses on Sterling’s neck.

Sterling tilted her head to the side and took a deep steadying breath. She felt completely out of her depth and didn’t know what to do next or where to go from here. She moved her hands from where they had been guiding April’s hips, and slid them up her ribs until they were resting below her bra.

She could feel April smile against her neck, as she ceased kissing and just rested her head in the crook of Sterling’s neck. April took her hands from Sterling’s shoulders and moved them to her own waist to tug her shirt out from her skirt. Sterling turned her head to push into April’s, needing to be closer despite being almost flush against each other. With fumbling hands, she began to undo April’s buttons, encouraged by the nod she felt against her shoulder, and the push of April’s hips against hers. She pushed April’s shirt away from her body and trailed her hands to their previous resting place.

April sat up and with closed eyes pulled her hair from its tight pony tail and shook her hair loose, leaving Sterling staring stunned.

For a moment, April paused and was overcome with doubt.

“You’re beautiful” Sterling managed to get out before April voiced her doubt. Her pupils were blown and her chest was heaving as she took in the sight before her of April straddling her, shirt open, light green bra exposed, and hair down and wild.

“And overdressed” April replied simply, toying with the edge of Sterling’s polo.

Sterling lifted her body from the backseat, making April jolt at the sudden movement.

“Oh shoot, I’m sorr-”

“Don’t apologise, just please, take this off.” April said, smiling when Sterling’s hands joined hers down the bottom of her shirt before pulling it over the top of her head. As soon as her shirt was on the floor, Sterling leant back and held her breath, waiting for April to say something. When she didn’t, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm the panic that was rising in her chest. She had gone too far, she had scared April off, that’s why she wasn’t saying anything.

Though April’s response does not come in the form of words.

“Oh!” Sterling called out when she felt April’s lips at the edge of her bra.

“Is this ok?” April murmured against Sterling’s skin.

“Yes, yes, absolutely yes” she said, her own hips now rising in response to her growing arousal, but meeting no relief.

“You are so – fucking hot.”

Sterling wasn’t even able to respond, because April just kept on sucking and kissing and why had nobody ever told her that this was actually really great?

Sterling pushed April’s skirt up higher until it bunched up at her waist and tentatively rested her hands on her thighs, unsure what to do despite having taken the effort to push clothing aside. Sensing Sterling’s hesitation, April took one of Sterling’s hands and guided it round to cup her ass.

“I know you lift but God this should be illegal” Sterling murmured out loud, the thought managing to make its way to her mouth despite the current haze scrambling her brain. She feels April smile against her breast before tender kisses turn into sucking. “Oh – oh – wow yes, please keep doing that.” Feeling emboldened by April’s actions, Sterling squeezed April’s ass firmly with both hands, urging her hips closer and shifting slightly so her thigh is able to press up between hers.

It was in that moment that Sterling decided that her new favourite noises were April moaning in pleasure, and the way she let out a stuttering breath afterwards. 

“You – you ugh said you wanted more” Sterling stammered, unable to focus. “I want you – gosh April I want for you to be ravaged.”

April sat up abruptly and pulled her shirt closed in one swift move. “Is this – am I doing something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all! Oh gosh no you are doing everything very right and I am very much enjoying this and am so turned on right now it physically hurts” Sterling admitted, trying to ignore the blush rising in her cheeks. “I just – I want for you to feel as good and giddy as you make me feel. I want you to feel adored. And I know you don’t want to have sex which is totally understandable, but I have an idea if you wanted more.”

“I’m listening” April said, caving with a small smile.

“I saw this thing on Pornhub and…maybe if you wanted to you could, uh touch yourself?”

“What?”

“Sorry it’s a stupid idea” Sterling apologized quickly, ducking her head to avoid eye contact. “We can just carry on making out and just pretend I never said that.”

“I’ve just never done it before” April admitted “not that I haven’t wanted to because I have, but I’ve been too afraid with my parents.” April paused for a moment and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in concentration. “But…they’re not here now.” She finished quietly.

“A fine observation.”

“So how do we do this?” She asked, ever the practical one.

“Is that you saying yes?” Sterling asked “because consent is so important and if it’s not a loud and enthusiastic yes, then it’s a no.”

“Yes, this is me saying yes” April confirmed, nodding enthusiastically. “Where do we go from here?”

“Oh, I’m not sure exactly I hadn’t thought that bit out to be honest.”

“You’re the one who watched the porn though.”

“Yes! I did! They do some weird things in porn that I’m not sure if it actually works or whether it’s just for the male gaze, or even if-”

“Sterling, not that I don’t find this topic very interesting, but maybe we could save that for another time when I don’t feel like I’m about to implode?” April interjected, running her hands up Sterling’s exposed ribs before joining them behind her neck.

“Yes, let’s park that for now, and get back to making you feel good” Sterling agreed. “Just – hang on.” She gestured for April to climb off her lap before repositioning herself so her back was in the corner where the car seat met the door. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions for someone of her leg length but it would definitely do for now. She bent one leg up so it was pressed against the back of the seat, and let the other rest off the side.

April’s breath quickened and Sterling almost forgot to breathe when her tongue poked out to wet her lips. “I take it I go here?” April asked, gesturing to the space between Sterling’s legs.

Sterling nodded in response before reaching forward to grab April by her shirt. She kissed her like it was the last thing she was ever going to do, because her heart was racing so fast she thought that she might actually just drop dead from sheer excitement at what was occurring. April responded with equal enthusiasm, pulling her shirt down her arms and tossing it so it joined Sterling’s in the footwell of the backseat. She took Sterling’s hands and guided them around her back so they rested on the zipper of her bunched up skirt.

“I think this will be a lot easier if you took my skirt off” April said, shifting as Sterling followed her instructions so she could push her skirt down off her legs.

“Gosh you’re stunning” Sterling said in awe, her eyes wide and pounding between her legs getting stronger and stronger by the second. “I mean it April, you’re beautiful. And before you say anything I am not just saying that. The other day I literally couldn’t stop staring at the back of your head because you’re just so pretty. Ok saying that out loud sounds really creepy but I swear I wasn’t being creepy.”

“You’re not too bad on the eyes yourself” April responded with a smile. She leant down and placed a soft kiss against Sterling’s lips before turning around and leaning into the space made for her. She felt Sterling stiffen before she wrapped her arms around her body, hands coming to rest on her thighs. “So do I just…go ahead?”

“Whatever you want to do.” Sterling answered, resting her chin on April’s shoulder. “And obviously if you want to stop at any time just say so.”

“I want this” she said firmly “and I’ll stop if I’m not comfortable.”

Sterling gripped April’s thighs as she slipped her hand beneath her underwear. Despite having been the one to suggest this method, her brain was still having trouble keeping up with the evolving situation.

“You’re sure that you’re ok with this too?” April asked, breath catching in her throat.

“Absolutely” Sterling responded keenly, turning her head to kiss April’s neck.

From then things escalated rapidly. April definitely wasn’t one to beat around the bush, apparently the same philosophy applied to masturbation.

Sterling could only sit and watch in awe as her eyes were fixated on the movement of April’s fingers making slow, broad strokes. Every so often she would let out a puff of breath, or her jaw would drop open and her eyes would roll back into her head. Watching April get off was definitely something that Sterling could very easily get used to. 

April arched in Sterling’s arms, her head pushing back onto her shoulder as her breathing hitched and she gripped Sterling’s thigh with her hand.

“I got you” Sterling whispered, kissing April’s neck and pushing her own hips up to grind against her.

April moaned and took Sterling’s hand from her thigh, not hesitating as she placed it on her breast and encouraged Sterling to squeeze.

“Fuck – I mean, oh who cares, fuck.” Sterling’s head was spinning and she refused to feel guilty for swearing when she was moments away from forgetting her own name.

“Just keep doing that and kiss me.”

Who was Sterling to object such a reasonable statement, she did aim to please after all?

April moaned desperately into Sterling’s mouth, hips raising from the seat, her shoulder bumping against Sterling’s from her increasingly rigorous motions.

“Watching you is making me so wet.”

April moaned as her hips began to jerk erratically and she lost focus on kissing Sterling, now consumed with the warmth beginning to spread through her.

She could tell that she was close and rubbed frantically at the spot that made her toes curl.

Sterling pulled away from April, using the hand that wasn’t groping her breast to cradle her cheek. April opened her eyes at the sudden change and apparently the look of sheer lust and desperation in Sterling’s eyes was all it took.

“Sterling!”

Sterling held her as she tensed and held her breath, before letting out a whimper of relief and pleasure. April relaxed into Sterling’s arms as she slowed her movements and caught her breath.

“So, that just happened” Sterling said, breaking the silence.

“Yes” April turned in Sterling’s arms and pulled her hand out from her underwear, wiping her hand awkwardly on her thigh. “Perhaps next time it won’t be just me.”

Sterling was unable to contain the grin that spread in response. “I would really like for there to be a next time.”

“Finally we agree on something.”

Sterling held April in her arms until the music playing softly in the background stopped as her two hour long playlist ended. She helped April gather her clothes and they both exchanged secret glances as they dressed in the backseat. Sterling took mental note of the date and packed it into her memory palace as one of the greatest moments of her life, blissfully unaware of the 27 missed calls from Blair on her dead phone.


End file.
